My Gift
by FailingDemi
Summary: Shikamaru has to give Ino something as congrats for her making to jounin. But he can't quite get the perfect unique gift, until...he grasped the perfect idea. InoShika Slight AUish


A/N: I'm back with yet ANOTHER ShikaIno one-shot. You will all die by it's fluff! D -cough- But anyways, have fun, neh? And the poem... I suck at those so do not flameth! O

Disclaimer: I do not owneth Naruto.

* * *

_The time has come the time is near_

_I'm utterly confused and not quite here_

_I only sit in a corner of my mind_

_Thinking and musing the ropes of my times _

_I treasure the memories of her and her alone_

_The bright and lively eyes that had always shone_

_I conclude all my feelings into three words_

_Knowing that soon they all might be heard_

_Just three words for the eyes that are blue_

_Just murmur silently, "I love you."

* * *

_

Nara Shikamaru, he was an elite jounin already at the age of eighteen. The best tactician in all of Konoha, but of course…even geniuses has to have a certain dilemma. His usually bright and sharp mind had dulled on this day.

Today Ino was getting promoted to a jounin, and all of her friends had already picked out a gift for her. Everyone did, except the lazy Nara. Shikamaru passed off the opportunity to pick out a gift with Chouji, stating that it was 'Too troublesome.' In truth he only wanted to give something that meant every single drop of gratitude. And something that would be very special to her.

Shikamaru sat up on the grassy plains, staring dully at the clouds tumbling by.

'Sometimes I wish I was a cloud…so carefree in the world…without any troubles…' he thought to himself, eyeing this particular cloud that was shape shifting fast. 'What in the world am I suppose to give to Ino?'

Shikamaru sighed and slowly joined his finger tips in a pose that was all too familiar, his thinking pose. His mind slowly combined everything, his past experiences with her; images of the blond kunoichi flashed.

* * *

Shikamaru never had a time where he really hated Ino, and a time where he never really liked her. In his genin years all his feelings towards the kunoichi was neutral. The Nara had always said that Ino was the most troubleseom woman out of everyone, but it was always said in a good way.

They had bitter moments, but out of every one of them comes one that is sweet. He was always the first one to witness her mood swings, as well see the cute and awkward side of Ino. They had been friends since the days they were genins, and she had always been on his side, as he on hers.

Shikamaru felt important to Ino, and probably is. They stuck together thick and thin. And what the Nar boy would want to give her, was something that she can treasure alone.

* * *

Shikamaru collapsed back onto the grassy floor, his mind exhausted from thinking too much. Sweat was rolling down his pale face, as he stared up at the clouds. They seem to be covering the sun, for the clouds were spread out thickly against the sky.

'Hmm…It's already noon…' Shikamaru thought, reading the intensity of the sun that broke through the gaps of cloud.

He stood up and stretched, stared at the clouds. 'How much I envy them…no worries…nothing. Just floating.' Shikamaru had a small smile spread on his lips, as he gave the clouds a last look before walking away.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of Ino's house. Inside he heard many people chattering, laughter, and the TV blaring loudly. The Nara felt guilty of not providing a gift for her; she would probably feel disappointed because he was her teammate and friend.

He took a deep breath to sort his thoughts out. The sun had already set, and by then the clouds had all camouflaged into the dark sky. Replacing the sun was the moon, a pearly orb that had rest itself on the edge of the grassy plains.

'No, I can't do this…' Shikamaru thought, turning around and walking away. 'I need…something.'

And the Lazy nin's walk became brisk until he was sprinting down the dirt path towards the familiar area where he would always watch clouds at.

'The flower fields!' Shikamaru thought while running quickly down the road. He skidded to a stop not near or far from it. Shikamaru turned towards the plains, his eyes laid on a particular large and milky object resting in the night sky. A slow rush of relief filled him as a smile had pasted itself on his face. 'Maybe…something better…'

* * *

The attractive jounin sat on the edge of the couch; she let out a sigh and rested her head on her hands. 'Where's Shikamaru? He should be here…'

She scanned her eyes across her room, every body that she had known during her genin days were there.

A peppy looking ninja, Naruto, was conversing with the Hyuuga prodigy about different types of ramen and such. Neji seemed to be jotting down notes into a notepad, with a sweat dropping Hyuuga heiress beside him.

Sakura, her childhood friend, was talking to the Weapons Mistress about girl things that Tenten never knew existed. Whilst, Kiba, Shino, Lee and were playing cards. Ino had never expected Sasuke to even show up, but he did anyways, and with a present in hand. And Chouji was just stuffing himself.

Ino sighed, it wasn't like Shikamaru to not show up. The sapphire eyed women sighed as she slowly stood up from the couch. Perhaps she can take a breath outside. Ino quietly exited without any noticed, and closed the door behinder. She was slumping slightly, as she stared worriedly into the dark.

"Shikamaru, where are you-MMFH!" Ino muttered to herself, before a hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her back into the bushes outlining the pathway. Feeling attacked, she swiftly lifted the flap and pulled out the metal blade. Ino fought out of the assaulter's grip, spun around so that the cool blade was just resting on his skin.

"Ino!" he hissed, tilting his head a fraction out of the shadows so that Ino could identify him. A smile spread on Ino's face, as she deposited the weapon. "It's me, Shikamaru!"

"Ah! Where were you?!" Ino whispered worriedly. He hid his face back into the shadows, just letting a smirk seen before he turned.

"Come," and he pulled the girl into a run. They ran down the dirt path, and Ino's cobalt eyes scanned the area for any familiarazation. But it was too dark out.

She gave a glance at Shikamaru before asking, "Where are we going?"

He only half-glanced at her while giving a smirk. "You'll see." Shikamaru stopped at the edge of the plains a bit relieved that they were there. Ino raised an eyebrow staring at the endless hills.

"Shikamaru-"

"Look," he intervened, pointing at the clouds that were dispersing to allow the moonlight to filter through. It cast a silvery blanket across the pale grass, as the wind rippled through. Ino gasped, a color of pink on her cheeks.

"Wow, that's beatiful."

Shikamaru turned towards her. "Ah, well this might not be the best present but...congratulations."

Ino's cheeks turned red as she looked at him happily. "Shikamaru, thanks."

"Do you think that's all of my gift?"

"Huh?"

Shikamaru lifted her chin up so that she was staring into his eyes, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the blond kunoichi's lips. After a second, he broke away with a smile, whispering, "I love you."

* * *

A/N: EW FLUFFY ALERT! XF -dies- And yeah, I over written this accidentally, so a good one-third of it is gone. ;-; Fret not, I wrote this all from memory.

And as usual, this was requested from iCoco. :P Yeah, I was bored and decided to whipe something up. But, ne. I can't write kissing scenes that good, just to let you know. P

Dewa Mata!


End file.
